FanFiction: Heroes of the Olympus -The Untold Prophecy
by Amas and Notzie
Summary: Made By AMAS NOTZIE In progress: Riley, a troubled boy having issues both at home and at school. Fry, a quiet reserved boy who uses his voice as a bomb waiting to explode. What will happen when the two boys meet? They Both Have No fate Written so What will they do, will They be the last of ... ... ... ... or will they make a Fate of their Own? Read the story to find out more / IP.
1. Chapter 1 -Fight of Fate -Riley I

**Riley I**

The Scorching sun was blinding me, the pain was stinging. It's Bradley who is beating me up, it's partly my fault for this. I called him a gay faggot in science class, and everyone laughed so his version of payback is to beat me up. I felt hot with anger, rage fills me. then without thinking I shoved him away, he looks at me, and runs at me. I feel like hurting him so bad, so instead of moving I stayed. When he gets in range, I punch him so hard that he was knocked out. Everyone's looking, the teacher isn't here so I make a run for it. As I almost made it out of the crowd, I bumped into HIM. I've known him from detention, he usually never comes to detention so I see him in after school detention. He gives me the thought to stop, then I hear the word "Dick." out loud, but I didn't really care.

* * *

><p>I am in the bathroom, my face is badly bruised, blood is also seeping from my forehead. I don't bother to cleanse the wounds, I'll do it at home sometime later. My darkish blonde hair is half red, it will take a while to wash that away. My eyes are blue and I am tanned, I could easily attract girls to me, but I am too much of a troublemaker for them to notice me. I look at my face again, my early rage is now turning into a cool breeze. I am from England (explains that then) and so is Bradley. We are the only ones that are Brits and to him it's a competition on everything with me. The teachers that 'tutor' me about behaviour usually say that he is jealous, but I know too much to believe that. I hear the bell, but I don't bother. I hid in one of the bathroom stalls and after some time I get ready and leave. I scout and move, but I take a wrong turn and I end up next to a teacher that I knew of. She doesn't look surprised since usually problems are caused by me, so all teachers know if I am ditching or hiding. She grabs me by the collar and says "Come with me." which I have to do because she is dragging me with her. We arrived at the principal's office he looks at me and says "Riley, again?!", he talks to my mom she is never angry at me in public but when at home... that's a different story. This somehow reminds me of my ADHD problem, most of the year has it. It's an Attention Disorder and Hyperactivity comes naturally with us. It's Tuesday, I usually end up like this today for some reason. The principle is not happy, he issues me to a new class, thank god, "No more Bradley!" I thought but when he said where he was going to move me my chin dropped. My whole time table is with Fry Storen!<p>

* * *

><p>If you are wondering who Fry Storen is it's the guy that I bumped into when I had that fight. Bradley is suspended externally, and I'm suspended for 1 day internally, so I can get a break to brainstorm my ideas. I have it tomorrow all day on Wednesday, then I'm free.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 -Fight of Fate -Fry I

_Fry I_

* * *

><p>I usually eat on the bench 2 downs from the door to the maths corridor. I eat alone not because I'm some sad loner but because I can't be bothered with anyone and their stupid personalities. My name is Fry. I am from the USA, Boston, parents from New York. My age is 13 and I am currently in the year 2014. I attend to a local school called Privet Academy. I hear a commotion going down on the football pitch which I will probably ask about that later from a popular fag, because you know, gossips. Yes, I do tend to drift off to my thoughts; this is a good way to get things off of my mind. Like missing my detention for science... yeah the usual stuff. My sushi tastes good, yum- Anyway, the commotion going on…, "Why not" I said aloud to myself.<p>

* * *

><p>I got up and made my way to the pitch. The small crowd and eyes were focused on the middle. Judging by the noises from the audience; it must be a fight going on. I got interested pretty quickly since usually the fight's stop with a teacher scolding them and telling them off to the office. And maybe I'll see who to add to my 'ignore as much as possible' list. To my left, I saw a glance of teachers struggling to get through the crowd and stop the fight. I switched to my right and see students eating and staring at us. Two of them got up to join us and then another comes following them, the rest stayed and chat among themselves. Then suddenly, the crowd died down with the noise and dispersed. Someone fell over and a guy bumped my shoulder, he stopped. I turned to face him but he did not do the same. He looked on the ground freezing. "Dick," I said out loud making sure he heard. I mean, not even a sorry! He ran to maths corridor and that was that. Suddenly, my shoulder felt a cold chill running up to my brain. I hit my ear, trying to heat up my brain. I hate it when that happens. Usually in detentions it occurs. Goosebumps they call it.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't get a good look at 'Mr. Ass-hole' but he had a darkish golden hair that was messy. Bruises were on the back of his neck as well. He was defiantly in the fight, which was why he didn't apologize and was in a hurry, most probably in hiding from the teachers. The other students looked at me, I looked back, and they turned away. They're scared of him, thinking I'm going to be hanged on a nearby tree all blood and crap like that. The bell rung as the fight finished. His opponents were Bradley (No surprise that jackass), Max and Jacob. They were escorted by the teachers, a female and my science teacher. Explains why he was here, head principle, and now is my time to get to lessons as fast as I can.<p>

I went to my form class, ignoring everyone I got to my locker, put my huge lunch box away and got my folder/briefcase. I checked the front section of my folder, rolled eyes on Tuesday, checked lesson 3 "History," I said out loud. A classmate next to me asked "What?" I replied "It's just a habit."

"You're weird."

"Says the slut who hangs out with fags every day. Piss off."

"This is why your father abandoned you. I hope you burn in hell!"

She walked away to her friend, probably telling about a certain douche she talked to. I ignored her snappy comment about my dad. This is why I hate the world, especially my dad.

* * *

><p>I made my way to history class and saw the line. I was last in it. They started moving inside and I got handed a small activity sheet from my teacher. I went in and sat down on my usual place at the back of the wall corner. As he called out our names I raised my hand to say "I'm done with the worksheet. What do I do now?" The teacher said to write the date and the objective. It's going to be a long day now.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2- Company Calls- Fry II

Fry II

* * *

><p>Yesterday seemed pretty easy with all going on. Except for that fight and me probably making a new enemy (haven't I had enough?). A week ago a teacher taught us wrong knowledge about rivers in geography. I ended up correcting a few (not a few…) of her mistakes. She got irritated and almost cursed at me. I got in detention after I finished her curse to her. But as they say an enemy is your closest ally. After that I went my way to go to the bike ally to pick up my bike since my mom is too busy for me, even for dinner, no time to spare. So I headed to the bike ally and unlocked my chain, but then a person came out of nowhere and said "Well, well, well. If it isn't Fry Storen releasing his bike to ride his way back home." That startled me a bit but showed no sign of fear. I peered over my shoulder to find a friendly familiar face. "Gwendolyn Gerald…" I said calmly. Gwen was a student transferred from Scotland in the city that never sleeps (or is that term for New York? Can never tell…). She had a sort of frozen white hair you would expect from a snow queen, wore a green sweater and a light bronze skirt with those… long socks that covers her legs, her hair tied up to her back, eyes like the ocean blue, same year as me and height, although I'm a bit taller, and she had a sense of feeling confident. I stood up to face her as I unbuckled my lock. "What would a person like you want to talk to me?" Asked I curiously, I am not a likable person anyways.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know… I don't actually remember. I was already off my way but stopped for some reason, like I forgot something…" said confused Gwen. She felt like she lost a bit confidence from talking to me, strange. "Hmm… well good luck." I said, eager to leave to end this nightmare. "Wait! You can't just leave like that! Knights always have to help fair maidens like me." Gwen hurriedly said. My hands were already on my bike handles, 'great another problem then detention', I thought. With my right hand, I pushed my neck down, looking at the clouds. I looked back at her; she made puppy eyes begging for a walk without a collar. I then said rudely "Aren't I the maiden? Because right now I feel like I'm trapped in a tower with no door to shut everyone out and let me be in peace for at least one minute! So forgive me, if I'm not out there, being a good knight and saving everyone from their life problems!" She backed away from my loud voice, shocked. "Oh… okay. I'm sorry if I troubled you or something but know this; life doesn't wait for you and maybe I shouldn't wait for you too."<p>

* * *

><p>She turned around and walked to her bike near the exit. I put on my helmet and shouted back to her, "Hey!" She turned. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not in the mood. And yeah, maybe your right; life doesn't wait for anyone," I said trying to cool her down. "I'll help you find that something…" Regretting every decision I made, she smiled and said "Okay then, let's start here." She acted that all out! She smiled way too quickly!<p>

Nothing happened after that. We didn't manage to find what Gwen was looking for but at least she cheered me up with her jokes and stories after that. I didn't enjoy any of her stories but her company was really… refreshing Like I was a whole new person, I tried telling her jokes that I sort of learned but failed horribly from making loads of mistakes. The last joked did make her laugh, from which I suspect she laughed at how terrible I was. It was getting late so we said our goodbyes and headed off home. Across the street from the school she waved at me. I raised my hand then quickly placed it back on my handle. I turned right to my street villa; Timbre's Valley. From the peaceful ride I reflected on that evening with Gwen. She seemed nice, smart and quite funny too. I wish everyday was like this, just peaceful. But of course one day, you have to snap back right to reality where nothing slows for anyone. I hope I meet Gwen again soon; I want to find out more about her. She seems very interesting like a new person in this lifetime. "Hopefully she doesn't like selfies as much as popular fags do." I said aloud, me and my big mouth. I took a left and from that straight on to my home.


	4. Chapter 2 -Riley -Family Problems Schl

Riley II

* * *

><p>I wake up, my body feeling numb. The morning light shining in my eyes, "Here we Go" I say to myself. My room is cold as always, I feel safer like that I guess. Its 5:00 AM Wednesday, 4 More Hours to go before school starts. As always, I feel like running but I don't, it's a bit hot for me to go outside. I go to wake my sister Roxanne, she has darkish blonde to black hair and really likes to read stories. She is a bit like me but is slightly liked by more by people than me. She does whatever she can to ace tests but still fails at them. She is the only one I can ever talk to, she is my twin to begin with. When I wake her up she looks at me and says "Finally!", we have a little chat of the fight that happened and about a certain someone that called me a dick. She laughed at that.<p>

* * *

><p>I showed her a couple of my injuries. Bruises were mostly on my neck and a scar on my forehead. She said that I should stop fighting, so I replied, "I changed class so that should reduce it a bit. Well in class at least." She agrees, my sister smells like cinnamon, I love cinnamon. She always tells me I smell like ice, but she has a bad sense of smell anyway! My mum comes bursts through the door. She looks really angry, I get ready to sprint. my mum acts normal around people, but with us, she is a witch.<p>

She is the one who influenced me to be an real asshole. She is holding a stick, oh that's just great. "Why ARE You Awake! Its 7:00!" She shouted "I woke up at 5:00. What the hell is wrong with that?" She Is Giving me The 'look'. My sister winks at me, signalling our escape. "We have our Freedom!" That's my que. I ran at her, then I ducked and ran to my room, slammed my door, and begun to pack. My sister closes the door, leaving mum to stay outside, and gets ready to pack. We had this planned but quite early as we expected it to happen. We are going to leave, we can't take any of this anymore. I pack my valuables and get ready to leave. My sister is meeting me underneath my window, the house is one story high. I jumped and meet up with her, we ran away, not even looking back. I hear my mom shouting at us, but we didn't care enough to listen to her swearing at us.

* * *

><p>We arrive at school just in time with 15 minutes to spare. My sister Roxanne looks tiresome from all of what happened this morning. We said our goodbyes and we headed to our own form classes. I sat down to the last remaining seats which were at the back of the class.<p>

I feel lonely, everyone is sitting together in class and I'm all alone,on one table day dreaming. Then another bad thing happens to me. As I expected, Fry just entered the class. He looked at where I was sitting as sighed really loudly for everyone to hear. Most of his classmates stopped chatting to look at him, then continued their chatter. He put his bags on our table, not even looking at me. He took out whatever was necessary and put the rest of his things in his locker. He came back with his briefcase and sat down next to me.

* * *

><p>Still avoiding eye contact with me, he looks really annoyed but after all Fry doesn't like Me. In fact, no one likes him! He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Lemme guess, you got suspended internally and have to spend 1 day at, my what you call a class." "Wrong," I replied. "I got suspended internally, yeah, but I have to stay in your class... forever." "Well this just keeps on getting better and better!" He replied back.<p>

* * *

><p>I look at my timetable, I have maths next; worst lesson ever. While I'm to my thoughts, the bell rings. It gives me goosebumps but I carry on walking slowly to the next lesson. "Enjoy your hell today!" Fry said with an enthusiastic tone. I ignored him as he got up and left the room.<p> 


End file.
